Ever Look In A Mirror?
by TinyTyrant
Summary: RE-WRITE! Ever look in a mirror? What do you see? How far can you see? Is it the same thing others see when they look at you? You may not know a person as well as you think you do... - Modern AU. Cielois story. Rated for language and references.


_**A/N: THIS STORY HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN! Most of it is still the same, but there are some edited parts. Edited parts will be in bold. Pay attention to them, because some of them will be important!**_

Our story begins on another ordinary morning in London. The sun is rising, birds are singing their morning songs, and citizens of all ages are rising from their warm beds to take off for work, school, or the like. It is beside one bed, however, that this story begins…

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-**_

A pale, slender hand slams down on the sleep button, silencing the alarm clock. From up above, a series of creaking sounds can be heard as the occupant of the other bunk is awoken. Said occupant climbs out of the covers, makes the only slightly-messy bed, and climbs down the ladder. He rubs his eye with his hand before standing at the side of the lower bunk, looking at the lump of the curled up figure that lay within the bedding.

"Alois, time to get up." Says the male, sounding groggy and a little grumpy. A muffled groan is heard from the other body, signaling the other to leave. With a sigh, said male does as he is indirectly instructed.

He walked over to his dresser, where his uniform already sat folded on top of the wooden surface. Picking up said uniform, the boy heads to the bathroom to get himself ready for the morning.

He shuffled into the little room, the cold tiles making him shiver, and sets his clothes down on the back of the toilet, before reaching behind the shower curtain and starting up the water. He always hated getting in before letting the water heat up, because then he had to freeze, and though it only lasted for a few seconds, it felt like a full minute. So instead, he used those few seconds to undress himself and use the toilet, and _then_ getting in. He did this every morning without fail, just like he had done today.

The shower was little; one of the tall, narrow ones that did not have a bath tub, much to both boys' displeasure. Not only did it mean that water often got out more, but it was cramped, and its users liked a nice bath once in a while. Not with each other, of course, but independently. Ciel was reminded of this again as he stepped behind the curtain this morning. How nice it would have been to just sink into a nice, warm bath and let it wash away all of his stress, maybe with a few bubbles even. Heaven knows he could use the relaxation. He hardly had any time to himself, lately. The end of the school year was approaching, and that meant final exams. He'd been up to his knees in text books and study guides lately, and his teachers were trying to fit in as many last-minute assignments as possible in a last-ditch attempt to bring up the class average. This was the most stressful time for Ciel, and adding that to his current problem at home was starting to ware him down, and a plain old shower simply wasn't cutting it.

He sighed at remembering all of this as he finished rincing off his body, and turned off the water, reaching for the crisp white towel that hung on a hook just outside of the shower. Quickly, he dried himself off while still in the shower so he wouldn't drip all over the bathroom floor and got out, tossing the towel to the lid of the toilet and getting himself dressed. Once finished, the boy also took the time to brush his teeth and comb out his hair, watching as the black color caused by the water began to fade away.

Before long, it was almost completely dry and neat, allowing its true dark gray-ish, though technically brunette tone to show through. There was hardly any brown in it, mostly gray, which had a tendency to have some blue-ish undertones. His bangs were long and hung in his face, but were pushed to the left slightly, only a few strands hanging above his other eye. He looked into his own dark sapphire eyes, and nodded once in satisfaction with his appearance for the day.

He walked back out of the bathroom and looked over to the bunk beds again. The top bunk was a single twin bed, while the bottom was a full double bed. When the two boys had moved into this room together, Alois had immediately called the bigger bed. However, size was not his true motive. Alois had a slight fear of heights, a fact that the other had always teased him about, but also had a tendency to move around more in his sleep. He would also have nightmares more regularly than most people, and it would normally cause him to become a bit violent in his sleep, thrashing about, and he feared falling off of the top bunk in his sleep, which the other also liked to poke fun at.

A tuft of messy blond hair could be seen sticking half out from under the blankets, and the form still curled up. The other boy sighed, and walked back over to the bed. "Alois. Get up." He spoke more sternly than before. All he got was another groan from the older lad, and the blanket being pulled further over his head. Ciel frowned and rolled his eyes, scowling at him. Turning around, he walked away from the sleeping area of the dorm room, and went into the little kitchen around the corner to make himself something to eat.

He opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of Coco Pops, his favorite cereal. Well, really, he liked anything sweet, especially chocolate. But he still considered this to be his favorite. He quickly got himself a bowl and spoon, as well as the milk, and poured himself a bowl before returning the milk to its former place in the small refrigerator. He sat down in one of the two chairs at the small round table and quietly ate his breakfast.

By the time he had finished and washed his dish, it had been another twenty minutes, and he decided to go and check on Alois again. Walking around the corner once more, he saw that the blond was still nestled into his bed. The boy's brow twitched as a deeper scowl made its way onto his face, and he walked over to the bed again. Coming up to the side of said bed, he thought of what to do now. Sparking an idea, he picked up the edge of the blanket, and tugged harshly at it.

Alois yelled in protest, trying to keep hold of the blanket, but it was no use, the other was much stronger than him in his barely conscious state, and in his efforts to cling to the blanket, he had been pulled right off of the bed, landing on the floor. The carpet was plush, but it was not enough to break his fall and make it soft, and Alois groaned loudly.

"Damnit, Ciel!" he shouted in annoyance, eyes still closed and voice still groggy. Moaning, he forced himself to sit up and half open his eyes to shoot the boy a glare. Ciel stood over him with a smirk, and chuckled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Wish you had gotten up before, now, don't you?" He mocked lightly. He got an annoyed grunt from the blond, then turned around to pick up his navy, black, and gray messenger bag. "I'll meet you down in the lounge when you're ready." And with that, Ciel exited the dorm room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Alois huffed and stretched a little before pushing himself up off the floor and tossing the blanket back onto his bed. He walked over to the closet and roughly pulled open the doors, taking out a clean uniform. Not even bothering to close the closet, he too went into the bathroom to take a rushed shower and get ready.

. . .

Ciel looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of running footsteps to see Alois coming down the hall. Ciel marked his place and closed the novel with a satisfying thump before standing up and heading to the front lobby of the dormitory complex, just as the blond made it there as well.

"Learn to get up on time." Ciel warned as they exited the building to start on their way to school. Alois huffed, but followed along behind him.

The first few minutes of the walk were quiet, until Alois began to regain his usual energy, at which point the gray-haired boy could not be saved from lots of mindless chatter from the blond menace. The boy was seventeen, but he still acted like a hyperactive twelve-year-old most of the time. Ciel had hardly ever paid much attention to him though, usually tuning most of it out. Though, if he wasn't too careful, the blond would notice this more and get annoyed with him. This had been exactly what had happened on this morning.

"Are you listening to me?" The older boy asked with a frown. When he didn't get a response, he waved a hand in front of the boy's line of sight. "Ciel!" He shouted.

"What?" The younger questioned with raised brows, sounding slightly agitated. Alois wrinkled his nose at this.

"You weren't listening to me at all, were you?" The question sounded more like a statement, and the blond already knew the answer to it.

"Of course I was."

"Liar." Alois huffed, crossing his arms as he walked. "It's a little rude to ignore people, Ciel."

"It's a little hard to remain focused on a conversation when I have next to no interest in the things you're going on about." The bluenette said with a roll of his eyes.

"Some friend you are." Alois scoffed, turning his head forward again, seeing the school building coming into view. The only thing he got in response was a small "hmph" from the other lad, and the rest of the walk went on in silence.

Not two seconds after entering the school, both their thoughts were abruptly brought to a halt.

"CIIEEEEEEL~!" Called one especially bubbly blonde girl as she ran up to the boy. Said male looked over sharply to the source of the voice, not wanting what would inevitably happen. The bouncy blonde girl sprinted over and spun him around in a crushing hug, giggling all the while. Once Ciel regained his balance, he looked to the cheerful child, whose back was turned to the other blond as she looked at Ciel happily. Ciel looked around the girl to see Alois fake a gagging motion, and scowled lightly at him, returning his attention to the girl.

"Hello, Elizabeth." He greeted her, doing his best not to sound as agitated as he was. "How are you today?"

The slightly shorter girl smiled brightly. "I'm wonderful! How are you?" She asked sweetly.

"Alright, I suppose. I'm afraid I really must leave though, I have to get to class early to speak with my first period teacher about something."

"Aww!" She wined. "Alright… I suppose I'll see you later then." She gave him a smile before waving happily and going on her way. Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You seriously have to marry her someday?" Alois asked in a disinterested tone.

"Afraid so." Ciel said halfheartedly. He cared for the girl, he truly did, but not in a romantic sense. She was more like family to him. They had grown up together, and their parents had wanted them to get together, but Ciel just couldn't think of her like that. It just felt...wrong, somehow. It also didn't really help that she was a cousin of his. A very distant cousin, but still. It was unsettling. Maybe back in the 1800's that was perfectly acceptable, but not in the 21st century.

"Good luck with that." Alois said sarcastically. Ciel sighed, and started toward his class.

"I'll see you later then." He called over his shoulder to the blond, who smiled and waved, before heading off down the hall. He wasn't actually trying to get to first period early, but that was the easiest thing to tell Lizzy.

**"Bye!" Alois turned and ran off to meet up with a few friends of his—Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury.**

"**Look who finally showed up." Said Timber, noticing the approaching blond.**

"**You're late." Added Thompson, and Canterbury just waved.**

"**Oh, two minutes. Big deal." The blond retorted, tossing his back against the wall along with those of the ravenette triplets.**

**All three had the strangest hair and eyes. Their hair was technically dark brown, almost black, but it had this purple shine to it that was totally natural, and their eyes were the most peculiar brown that appeared to be red. People often wondered if the boys wore contacts, or if they had just died their hair. It only added to the strange anomaly of the boys that already existed simply because they were identical triplets. The only visible difference was a slight difference in the angle of their bangs. They wore the same variation of the uniform, even—no jacket, shirts untucked, top button undone, loose tie, khaki pants, and brown shoes.**

**The uniform was fairly flexible, but also rather simple. For the boys, it consisted of a white button-down or polo; deep blue tie; black or navy jacket; black, khaki, or navy pants or shorts; black or white socks; and black or brown dress shoes. For the girls, the uniform contained a white button-down or polo; deep blue ribbon or tie; black or navy jacket; black, navy-plaid, or khaki skirt/black or khaki pants or shorts; black, navy, or white socks with choice of length; and black or brown footwear in a choice of Mary-Janes, normal dress shoes, or boots.**

**Alois, being as strange as he was, much preferred to wear things from the girls' uniform, because, apparently, it fit him better. His shirt was buttoned and tucked in, his black blazer buttoned, his blue ribbon tied into a neat little bow, his black thigh-highs at the perfect height with his black shorts, and black boots properly done up with the laces tied into a bow at the top. Everyone thought he was crazy for it, and he was often labeled as "faggot" or "tranny," but he didn't really care.**

"**Are we still set for rehearsal today?" Canterbury asked, earning a nod from the blonde.**

"**Yeah. I don't know how long we'll have, but it's better than nothing." He answered, leaning against the wall and looking up at the three. "Just make sure to show up early enough that we can get something done before Ciel gets back."**

"**That kid is such a grump." Says Thompson, his tone as monotonous as always.**

"**I really don't get what you see in him." Timber comments, his thumbs sitting casually in his pockets.**

**Alois sighed. "I know… I don't either, sometimes."**

"**When are you going to tell him already?" Canterbury asks, causing the blonde to lean his head back against the wall.**

"**Soon, maybe.. I don't know. I'm still not even sure if he even goes that way, and there's still Lizzy. Telling him just seems so pointless sometimes…" Alois stared blankly at the ceiling, his voice a little melancholic. The triplets all just glanced at each other, unsure of how to respond to such a situation. After a few moments of silence, Alois sighed. "I guess we should get to class, then." He said halfheartedly, standing upright and picking his bag back up. The triplets nodded and did the same, following their blonde companion to first period.**

_**A/N: Alright, assuming you read the note at the beginning, you should know that this story is a re-write of one I did about a year ago. The general plot hasn't changed any, but if you have already read the previous version, please, please re-read it. Some of these changes will be important.**_

_**Well, that's all I have to say, so bubye for now~! The edit of the next chapter should be up in a few days.**_


End file.
